gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockstar Logo
The Rockstar Games Logo has been featured in every game in the Grand Theft Auto Series since its debut GTA III. Rockstar Games has left their logo within the games as Easter Eggs. The logos can usually be found on billboards, signs and even on articles of clothing. The following is a list of locations of Rockstar Games Logos in the Grand Theft Auto Series. GTA III *There is a helicopter located the on top of Kenji's Casino that has some Rockstar Games logos on its fuselage. * In Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale, many large jet airplanes and helicopters have Rockstar logos. *There are numerous billboards around the Liberty Cocks stadium in Staunton Island that have the Rockstar Logo on them. * There is a pedestrian that wears a hat with the Rockstar Logo on it. This ped is also famous for wearing headphones that play a mysterious tune. GTA Vice City * If you fly a helicopter over Starfish Island, you will spot a swimming pool which is shaped like the Rockstar Games Logo'.' *At night, if you look in the sky to the east, you will see a constellation of star which are made to look like the Rockstar Logo. *In Ocean Beach, there is a shop called Rockster Video Games which is an obvious reference to Rockstar Games. It even features pictures of 8-Ball, Kenji Kasen, Maria Latore and El Burro. *On the tailfin of some planes in the Escobar International Airport, is the Rockstar Games Logo. *In Funeraria Romero, there are numerous gravestones featuring the Rockstar Games Logo on them. *In Little Haiti, there is a large billboard in front of the Cafe Robina. The billboard has a large Rockstar logo painted on it. GTA San Andreas * As with Vice City, the Rockstar constellation is also present in the night sky. * Some of the clothes available to buy have the Rockstar Games Logo on them, including the hoodies and the Rockstar sweater, and Rockstar jacket. *Northstar Rock is an anagram of Rockstar North, the company responsible for Manhunt and a majority of GTA games. *Inside Big Smoke's Crack Den, there is a doormat which says "Not Welcome Rockstar North" with the Rockstar North logo in the centre. *One of the drug dealers wears a Rockstar hoodie. The same hoodie is also available to purchase for Carl Johnson. *If viewing the San Fierro tower at night coming from the Garver Bridge, the player can see the Rockstar Games logo being shown as the lighting of the building. *In the game's opening cutscene, CJ's suitcase has a sticker with the logo on it. The flight arrivals and departures list behind CJ also has a small Rockstar logo on the upper left corner of it. * It is also on the OG Loc's siutcase just CJ's siutcase it is only shown in the mission OG Loc *Many beer bottles in bars and clubs in San Andreas have the Rockstar logo on them. *The Parachute has a small logo on the back. GTA Liberty City Stories *The logos from the Kenji Casino helicopter reappear in GTA Liberty City Stories. GTA IV *The Rockstar Games Logo appears on the bowling pins in the bowling alleys. *The Zombie skin in multiplayer has the Rockstar Games Logo on its underwear. *There are two video stores in North Holland named Rock Star Music and Video Store. *In Alderney, there is a store called Stars of Rock, which sells career labels. See Also *Adult Humor *Smaller Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories